The Ring
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Elisa and Fox knew each other before the Gargoyles. This is their relationship. Elisa/Fox Pairing with mentions of Fox/Xanatos. M for implied content.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Gargoyles.**

**I wrote this because watching the series, it doesn't appear that Elisa met Fox before Her Brother's Keeper. Yet in that episode, Fox seems to enjoy taunting Elisa about Xanatos, how great he is, and his plans for her brother. **

**This story, in three chapters, gives snapshots in Fox and Elisa's relationship. I thought about posting each separately as one-shots, namely because I'd like feedback on each chapter and not the story as a whole. As it is, I am simply going to ask that each chapter be reviewed, not the whole story.**

**And assuming you actually read the summery, this warning in unnecessary, but still…This story features FemSlash**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Twenty-two year old Janine Renard angrily turned away from her girlfriend of four years. "What's the problem Elisa?" she demanded. "All I want is for you to accompany me to Father's dinner."

Elisa Maza, Janine's twenty year old girlfriend answered rather hotly. "What about the fact that we'll be seen together, in public!"

The redhead scoffed. "So?"

Throwing her hands up Elisa said, "I haven't even told my parents about you. The last thing I want is for them to find out I'm dating a woman from the newspaper, which will report it."

Janine sighed, knowing Elisa was right. Turning back to the woman she loved, Janine said, rather softly, "Then tell them beforehand."

"It's not that simple!" the brunette growled out.

"It is," Janine assured her. "Or are you ashamed of being with me?"

"Janine…"

"Are you ashamed?" the redhead demanded.

"No," Elisa assured her, taking several steps and closing the distance between them. Gently taking her lover's face in one hand, she said, "I'm not ashamed."

"Then what's wrong?" Janine asked. "I'm tired of hiding our relationship. My parents know, they don't care. Only the fact that you haven't told your parents is holding us back."

Elisa lowered her hand, this time it was her turn to turn away. Crossing her arms she said, "I can't."

Janine closed her eyes and took a breath. "Then leave," she said coldly.

"Janine?" Elisa asked, turning to look at the woman she loved.

"Leave," the heiress repeated. "If you can't tell your parents about us…then there's nothing left for us."

"I love you," Elisa said, as tears began to fall down her face.

Janine shook her head. "It's not enough…not anymore."

The two stood in silence for several moments, Elisa searching Janine's face for any hint of what she was thinking. "Janine…I…"

"GO!" Janine yelled, spurring Elisa to run out of the room.

Only when Elisa was gone, did Janine allow the tears to fall from her eyes as she collapsed to the ground. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small case. Opening it, she looked at the diamond engagement ring inside.

She knew she and Elisa could never have a private life. Her father's wealth ensured that, as did the laws regarding their relationship. They couldn't legally marry yet, but Fox had hoped to still have a ceremony, even if it wasn't legally binding, and live with the other woman as though they were. But the press would publish it, which meant Elisa couldn't keep it from her parents, even if they had a private ceremony.

Fox had planned to ask her at her father's diner. It was a charity event Halcyon had organized, but it was still high class, and would have been in a fairly romantic setting.

Closing the box, Fox was tempted to throw it in anger. But she was more controlled than that.

She'd move on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three weeks after their break up, Elisa Maza angrily threw the paper across the room.

On the front page it talked about Janine Renard's new beau, an up and coming businessman named David Xanatos.

Breaking down, the patrolman cried for the woman, the love, and the life she had lost.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one picks up after the series.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fox Xanatos sat crying against her bed.

It was in this position that Elisa found the woman. Fox noticed her and looked up, smiling sadly. "It's funny," she said flatly. "All the schemes…all of the dangers we've been in…and a fucking car accident kills him."

Elisa sighed, and sat down next to her one-time lover.

David Xanatos had been on his way back from a business meeting when a drunk had run a red light and t-boned the businessman's limo. Xanatos had died at the scene.

Elisa was just happy she hadn't been the one that had to break the news to Fox.

"I'm sorry," she said honestly, placing an arm around Fox. She may not have been fond of Xanatos, in fact there was a lot she hated him for, but she hadn't wished his death.

The two women sat in silence for several moments, the only sounds being Fox's sobs.

Eventually, the redhead broke the silence. "Do you ever wonder?"

Confused, the detective asked, "Wonder what?"

"What our life could have been like?"

Elisa closed her eyes, and took a breath. She'd never told anyone, but her greatest regret was messing up her relationship with the woman she was holding. "Every day," she admitted softly.

Fox looked up at her. "Elisa," she said softly. "Please…help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Feel something besides sadness," she said, before pressing her lips to Elisa's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox awoke as she felt the bed move.

Opening her eyes, she saw Elisa's naked form as the other woman gathered her clothes.

"Get back in bed," she muttered.

Elisa stiffened, and didn't turn to look at her. "We shouldn't have done that," she said simply.

"Do you regret it?" Fox asked.

Elisa didn't answer for a moment, before she said, "I should."

"So you don't?"

"But I should!" Elisa said angrily, finally turning to look at the redhead, allowing her a view of the woman's dusky, perfectly shaped breast. "Your husband is dead, not even twenty four hours, and I'm in bed with you," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I should regret this…but I don't. And that makes me feel as though I'm worse than…"

"Shh," Fox said, rising up to caress the other woman's cheek. "It's alright Elisa," she assured the other woman. "I…I wanted, no, I needed this." She smiled at her. "Thank you." She lightly kissed Elisa, savoring the taste of her former, and now again, lover. "Come," she lightly puled Elisa back onto the bed. "Just...stay. Hold me, sleep with me. Tomorrow….tomorrow's a new day," she said as she pulled Elisa to spoon against her.

Elisa didn't resist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the months that followed Elisa found herself spending more and more time with Fox, and her son Alexander.

And more time in Fox's bed.

Eventually Fox opened up her private safe, and pulled from it a small box. And in the box resided a ring she had not looked at since the night Elisa and her broke up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Elisa set down the phone in shock.

It was impossible. Granted she hadn't been feeling well but still…this was impossible.

The only person she'd slept with was Fox, and Fox was a woman.

There was no way she could be pregnant.

But Fox wasn't completely human. She was half-fae, and she'd used magic before.

It was the only explanation.

Grabbing her keys and jacket, she made her way out of her apartment to her car. There was a redhead she needed to talk to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're sure?" Fox asked shocked.

Elisa sighed. "My doctor confirmed it. I…magic is the only explanation I have," she explained. "You're the only person I've slept with in years."

Fox was silent for a moment before pulling out her phone. Dialing Owen's number, she held the phone to her ear.

"_Yes Mrs. Xanatos?" _Owen asked.

"Would you come to my office," she ordered. "Elisa and I have a _Puckish_ problem."

"_I'm on my way."_

Hanging up the phone Fox told Elisa, "It will take Owen a few minutes."

The two sat in awkward silence until Owen stepped into the room. The blond man that served as the Fae Puck's disguise asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

Sharing a look with Elisa, Fox answered, "Elisa's pregnant."

"Congratulations Detective," Owen said. "May I assume that Fox is the only person you've slept with?"

Elisa glared at the man. "Yes."

"It is not unusual amongst fae, or half-fae for that matter," he nodded towards Fox, "for their magic to reach out and impregnate their lover, even if they're the same sex."

"But I can't perform magic," Fox pointed out.

"Not true," the disguised fae informed her. "You and Detective Maza merely do not possess the training necessary to utilize your innate magic's."

"Wait, what do you mean Fox and I?" Elisa asked.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew. The Maza's are descended from Coyote," he informed her. "While neither of you will ever gain the ability Alexander, nor a full blooded fae will, you could both be formidable sorceresses. And both of your magic's have reacted and gifted you with this pregnancy."

The two women were silent for a moment before Fox said, "Owen, could you go check on Alexander please."

"Of course," he said, before turning and walking away, leaving the two women alone.

"This wasn't how I wanted to do this," Fox said bemusedly as she stood from her chair.

"Do what?" Elisa asked, as she watched Fox come around the desk.

Fox knelt down before Elisa and pulled out a small box. "This," she said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Elisa Maza, while it is not yet legal, will you marry me, and live with me as my wife?"

Elisa was stunned for a moment, before she answered, "Yes."

With a smile, Fox slipped the ring on Elisa finger, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have for Adoption under the title: Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
